South Park: The Stick Of Truth
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: A new kid moves into town and joins on an epic quest through a fantasy war. He is the Prophecy and Hero of Man kind, he is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The Tale begins... The Tale of the Maelstrom Arc!.


Deep in the lands of Zara the humans of Kupa Keep struggled to stay alive as they were attack by the wicked drow elves of Laria. Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them, a noble king only known as the Grand wizard.

For about a thousand years the battle has been raged with only the bravery of the Grand wizard could protect the land from the elves but even though the wizard king was undeniably cool the drow elf armies just continued their attack.

They seek the human's most treasured Relic which was 'The stick of Truth'. But the tides of war were soon changed as news of a new kid lurks throughout the land.

In order to save the humans the grand wizard must get to the new kid before the drow elves could manipulate his mind and use him to take the sacred relic from among the land.

For whomever controls the stick… controls the universe!.

SOUTH PARK: THE STICK OF TRUTH

* * *

[Prologue: Move in]

* * *

In south park a blonde man was seen walking into a red house with a large box.

This man was Minato Namikaze.

Minato sighed with a tired smile as he placed down the last box "I think that's everything Kushina' He said out loud. From the couch within their home was a woman with red fiery hair.

This woman was the proud wife of Minato, she was Kushina Uzumaki.

Smiling at her husband she got off the couch to hug him "We did it hon, we actually moved in!" she cheered out loud nearly squeezing her husband in the process. Minato felt the wind burst out of him. Still he let out a few chuckles with a nervous smile.

That's his wife alright, a strong beauty that nobody but he could control.

… Well Barely Sometimes …

"That's right my Tomato-chan. It is a new beginning for us" Exclaimed Minato with as much excitement as his wife.

Kushina giggled as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Normally she would beat up almost anybody who related her to a tomato but if it's her cute and handsome husband then it is alright for her.

"Things are finally going to be good" Minato stopped in his cheering rant as he saw the worried look on his wife's face.

He waved his hand in front of her face.

No response.

Taking out a drum from one of his boxes, he played it right next to ear in hopes to get a reaction.

Yet she gave out no response as her pretty face just showed nothing but worry.

"Hm" Minato licked his lips and stared at his unmoving wife. He began to close his eyes to think on what to do and then he remembered what his old teacher said back in Japan.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

"Sensei! What do I do to get a girl to notice me?!" Young Minato yelled out with a frantic look as he held up a rose. He stared at it with passion as he thought about the pretty girl in his new class called 'Kushina'. He has a crush on her but she doesn't seem to notice him.

So he spent almost every practical minute to try to get her to notice him but no matter how much he tries she just doesn't notice him.

Jiraiya who was an old man dramatically flips his long spiky white hair over his right shoulder.

He stared at his student with a look of proudness on his face, he was happy that his student has his first crush on a girl.

But then… he gained a perverted look.

"Well my little Gaki" Jiraiya started out as Minato looked up from his place from the floor.

Currently Minato was in the bowing positon on the ground so he could seek the awesome wisdom from that of Jiraiya the Gallant.

Rubbing his chin his teacher said "If you want to make a woman notice you…" Jiraiya who had a lecherous face on brought up his hands and wiggled his fingers in a grabbing manner.

"First you have to hit on them… _hard_ alright" Jiraiya stated with a smirk. He means by making the first move and talk to her about how pretty the girl was.

Smiling at him, Minato got off the ground and saluted at his teacher "Thank you Sensei!"

[FLASHBACK END]

* * *

Snapping his fingers with a grin, Minato yelled out "Of Course!" He went to one of his boxes and took out a large baseball bat.

Looking at the baseball bat he held it with a firm grip and approached his wife, standing before her behind her back he leveled the bat to her head then swirled it in his hand.

He gave out an innocent smile "Just like how Jiraiya Sensei explained… I gotta hit on her hard"

Meanwhile Kushina was in her thinking lab as she brought up the ideas of her son having a better life here in this new place called South Park. She smiled out when she realized that her baby boy could have a new life here and make great friends.

She turned around with a huge silly smile to give another hug to her blonde husband.

But just as she turned around, Minato swung the bat with closed eyes and a grin.

"DATTABANE!" Her cry echoed in the house.

Upstairs within a bedroom a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes looked out of his window with a wide smile showing off his pearly white teeth. He was wearing an inside blue shirt along with an orange jacket and pants. For footwear he wore blue/black shoes.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the little bundle of joy of Minato and Kushina.

"This is Amazing" Naruto said as his eyes gazed over the neighborhood from the left to the right.

He then gave out a silly smile and burp. Then he exclaimed his next sentence with the most happiest tone a child could use.

"What a shitty Neighborhood… Believe It!"

* * *

[Prologue End]

Authors Note: Dedicated to the stick of truth game, Goddamn hilarious shit right there.

"Review and thank you for reading about the beginning of an awesomely cool and most likely retarded story ever told" The wizard King Eric Cartmen said with a gay wave of his staff as his robes flowed magically in the toxic wind.


End file.
